jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Erol97
Hey Man welcome to the Wiki. I am Morgan jackson. Plese feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you need anything.--Morgan84 00:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hey just out of curiosity, do you know how to make edits? I am just wondering. --Morgan84 01:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) J&D Wikia Chat Room Hey most of the time if im not on line, im in the J&D Chatroom. Hope you know where that is. Read the Top of the Webpage. Go to that website, Enter a username and for the Channel, Enter Jak.--Morgan84 00:52, 14 April 2009 (UTC) User Page Hey I noticed that your pages have a lot of boxes on it. I can fix that if you want. I can make it look better. Anyway you dont seem to respond to any of your messages. Do you know how. All you do is click on the "Edit Page" button and you can leave comments. If you want me to fix your Userpage up better, reply and say yes. You have nothing to lose. I promise I would make it better.--Morgan84 01:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) sorry dudett sorry for not answering you but i do need to know how to get rid of the boxes can u tell me? I had that same problem when I first started. First of when you are editing a page you always start on the first line. No Spaces. You have to quit putting spaces. Thats why your makeing those boxes. Always start at the end of the page.--Morgan84 01:34, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then thanx Dudett P.S- I am a Guy, not a Dudette--Morgan84 01:37, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Oooo really sorry about that morgan just kind've sounds like a girls name(No Offense). huh. Morgan is a popular name for boys and girls. And plese remeber to use your Signature Button every time you edit posts.--Morgan84 01:52, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Gotcha--Erol97 01:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Skateboard or Surfing Hey just courious, you must be 11. 12 at the most. Do you skatboard or Surf? Hope this dosnt offend you.--Morgan84 01:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) 13 and i actually don't do either.--Erol97 02:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) oh cool. I wish my friend Tim H was here right now. He is an Admin here. I cant wait to introduce him to you. just leave a message on my Talk Page if you need help on anything. See Ya!--Morgan84 02:07, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Chatroom Hey me, light dax, and some other users are getting on the J&D Chatroom and your invited. Do you want to come? --Morgan84 02:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Sure just 2 questions How do I get there? and Have you seen my newly revised user page?--Erol97 02:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) At the Top of the page it should say "Join us at the new J&D Chatroom" or somthing like that. Well anyway next to to the word "Chatroom" should be a number 1. Click on the number and it will redirect you to another website. once you get their you should see a Colum that says "Username" just put a random name in their. Then where it says "Channel" type in the word "Jak" And your their. I have seen your Userpage by the way. It looks GREAT so far!--Morgan84 02:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Actually I can't find what you're talking about.--Erol97 02:35, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Here this is better. When it says channel, enter Jak. Click Here Nah i'm just gonna stay here and edit my page a little bit more, i gotta go in a little bit i don't really have time 2 go to a chatroom.Sorry.--Erol97 02:47, 14 April 2009 (UTC) im talking about tomarrow. me and other users will be on towmarrow.--Morgan84 02:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC) oo ok then still though might see ya there might not, well until next time May Life Treatcha Well!--Erol97 02:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) what do you mean. Your leaving? How long? May I remind you that I get on everyday? Im bound to run into you sometime. Till then, far thy well. --Morgan84 02:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Editing When you go editing, use the PREVIEW button (next to save page/changes). That way you, yup, preview what you just did 3without clogging up the Recent Changes list. The Wikia is pretty easy to use, but mistakes are easily made. Next, there's a whole Help/guide on tips and stuff, which you really should take a look at. --Tim H 15:35, 14 April 2009 (UTC)